Madou Koukaku:Gameplay
Gameplay Well gameplay of this game is divided into 3 parts. World Map - Top right, there are three buttons: *作戦 - There are five tabs in this menu and is also the place where food/gold is spent: **Friendship: This tab is where you increase/decrease friendship levels. **: This tab is where you gather information, increase the chance of obtaining more rare resources **Recovery: This tab is where units, buildings can be recovered **Attack: This can decrease endurance on enemy buildings (i.e. Means it dies faster) **Other: Increase loyalty of units *編成 (Organization) - This menu is where you edit your units and organize them into groups, select formations, recovering units for your general, equipping them, etc. **Left side ***Lists the Number of Units/General ***Bottom Left exits out of the Organization Menu **Middle is the selection of organizing the units/general into groups. ***Certain units cannot be moved to different groups. Organizing them into groups are strictly to move them together to a different territory or select them to stay within a certain territory to defend. **Right side (Top to bottom, left to right) ***The first tab lists who is the general, what units he/she has and how many they are, formation, movement type (Manual or Auto by AI), what objects they attack and what not attack when attacking and defending. Players have full authority in selecting what they want. ***The second tab lists detailed information regarding the general. It lists their name, title (Armor for Madou Koukaku's), Special ability along with attack element, Type of attack and its element, Armor along with its defense element, Physical Attack stats, Magical attack stats, others, Skills, Formations ***The third tab lists the units that is associated with the general. This is also the tab where the user can select to use different types of units, replenish one or all units, or disband all units. It lists their HP, physical attack stats, magical attack stats, others, and skills. The stats, by default, are shown as a group (Total of 8 or 9 units). The button at the middle near the bottom will let the player see the individual stat per unit. *The button on the left is movement: This is where the player determines which units to move to the next terriority based on how they organized it. This may be attacking, or moving an existing unit in a controlled terriotory. : Bottom right buttons *討伐 - This menu initiates battles that are started through quests *週終了 - Week End / End turn : Controlled Territory *Clicking on each controlled territority (Town Map): Upgrading town, interact with NPC's and taking Quests (Obtained in the castle and when Mediation Office of Berumon is built) **Right side buttons from top to button: Build, Upgrade/Repair, Disassemble, Return to the world map. *Left Menu: Lists the leader of the territory and the location. The values are explained in the buildings section. : Battle Map *編成: Organize your units. Please refer to above for detailed explanation. *The button right of 編成 means Conditions for Victory. If you are unsure which one you are supposed to be for whatever reason, just look at the side Liselle is standing on. *The circle lists the available points that can be used by certain Generals. Each General can only have one special ability at any given time. It has a max value of 100. This also applies for enemy side as well. *Special ability and their respective cost are right above each general. Once the bar reaches full, it will light up from blue to slightly orange. Controls Esc: Escape Exit F1: Screen Capture F5/A,F6/S,F7/D: Change for formation of Army #1, 2, or 3 from attack(style:sword,range,castle break), defense, movement. Shift: change face direction Ctrl: Fast Skip text/dialogue Space: Pause Battle (Orders are issuable while the game is paused) Page Up & Down: Select Army 1, 2, 3 UP Down Left Right: Moving in world and battle map Left click on special ability button above character once meter in lower left is full enough or when the bar turns into a visible color - Use special ability Right click and drag - select multiple units at the same time